On the machining of workpieces for manufacturing a gearing on the workpiece blank, sharp-edged material protrusions arise at the machined workpiece edges. These protrusions, called burrs, have to be removed by deburring the edges of the gearing since they are disruptive in the following processes or represent a risk of injury for the machine operator on a manual part handling. The edges of the gearing are additionally frequently also still provided with protective chamfers.
The chamfering of the workpieces typically takes place by adapted deburring tools subsequent to the manufacture of the gearing on the workpiece blank. There are multiple methods for this chamfering process according to other disclosures. The deburring method in accordance with DE 8328237 A and chamfer cut deburring in accordance with DE 20320294 A and DE 202007016740 A are above all used in mass production.
DE 20320294 A here shows the chamfer cut deburring using a so-called chamfer cut hob. Such a chamfer cut hob is a disk-shaped deburring tool that has cutting teeth and flutes at the periphery, possibly each having the same peripheral spacing. The cutting teeth have a helical extent in the peripheral direction. The chamfer cut hob has multiple threads, with one tooth being provided per thread. The cutting edges formed at the side of the teeth at the front in the direction of rotation are, however, disposed on a common circle of rotation.
The above-named chamfering methods are typically used for chamfering workpieces having an external gearing, for example in that the deburring tool is fixed on the same tool arbor together with the hobbing tool and is brought into engagement with the edges of the gearing after the hobbing process.
It is already known from DE 10 2013 015 240 A1 to use a chamfer hobbing station in which chamfer hobs, possibly chamfer cut hobs, are used in the tool spindle. It is furthermore set forth there that the apparatus shown there for chamfering internal gearings can also be arranged within a workpiece having internal gearing. With larger internal gearings, the apparatus should be arranged within the toothed workpiece on a fixed position console at the center of the machine table or at a support above the machine table and should thus serve the chamfer machining of internal gearings. With internal gearings with smaller inside diameters, the construction space is, however, no longer sufficient for this embodiment.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 10 2013 015 240 A1 that two chamfer hobs have to be used for chamfering the edges of the gearings on the upper side or lower side of the workpiece when the same cutting direction between the chamfer hob and the gearing is desired for both edges.
It is known from DE 10 2009 019 433 A1 for the chamfering of external gearings to machine both edges with the same chamfer hob, with the tool holder being rotated by 180° to provide the same cutting direction between the chamfer hob and the gearing. The chamfering of internal gearings is not described here. The embodiment known from this document furthermore requires a substantial construction effort.
In accordance with a first aspect, it is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved apparatus and an improved method for chamfering the edges of a gearing of a workpiece having internal gearing. In accordance with a second aspect, it is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved apparatus and an improved method for chamfering the edges of the gearing on the upper side and on the lower side with the same chamfer hob.
In a first aspect, the present disclosure comprises an apparatus for chamfering at least one front-side edge of the gearing of a workpiece having internal gearing, wherein the apparatus comprises at least one rotatably supported workpiece holder for holding the workpiece and at least one rotatably supported tool holder for holding at least one chamfer hob, possibly a chamfer cut hob. In accordance with the disclosure, provision is made in accordance with the first aspect that the tool holder is arranged at an internal hob arm whose free end can be traveled by a machine axle of the apparatus at least partly into the center opening formed by the internal gearing of the workpiece.
The embodiment of the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure enables a simplified gear cutting of internal gearings, possibly also of relatively small internal gearings, by the dipping of the free end of the internal hob arm into the center opening of the workpiece.
The apparatus in accordance with the disclosure is possibly adapted such that workpieces having internal gearings can be machined with an inner diameter that is disposed in a range between 50 mm and 800 mm. The apparatus possibly permits the machining of workpieces that have an inner diameter in the range between 150 mm and 500 mm.
The free end of the internal hob arm can possibly be traveled, starting from an upper side of the workpiece, through the center opening of the workpiece. The free end of the internal hob arm can further possibly be traveled out of the center opening of the workpiece.
A problem-free changing of the workpiece without reducing the functionality during chamfering is possible by the traveling ability of the internal hob arm.
When the present application speaks of an upper side or of a lower side of the workpiece or of an arrangement of components above, below or next to the workpiece, this does not mean that the workpiece holder has to have a vertical axis of rotation or that the upper side is arranged above the lower side in the vertical direction, or that a corresponding arrangement of the components actually takes place above or below the workpiece in the vertical direction or in a horizontal direction next to the workpiece.
These terms are rather only an indication of relative arrangements in a direction which is predefined by the axis of rotation of the workpiece and by which the upper side and the lower side of the workpiece are defined. That side is considered as the upper side of the workpiece from where the internal hob arm dips into the center opening of the internal gearing and/or that side of the workpiece is considered as the lower side of the workpiece that faces the tool holder.
Depending on the machine concept, an arrangement would also be conceivable in which the workpiece axis is arranged horizontally during machining, which would in turn require a horizontal alignment of the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure.
The tool holder arranged at the internal hob arm can possibly be traveled through the center opening of the workpiece to bring the chamfer hob into engagement with an edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece. The apparatus hereby allows a chamfering of the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece which faces the workpiece holder and which would otherwise not be accessible. This is a problem that specifically occurs with internal gearings and that is solved by the use of the internal hob arm.
The free end of the internal hob arm can possibly be traveled so far through the center opening of the workpiece having internal gearing and held in the workpiece holder that the axis of rotation of the tool holder is located by at least 10% of the radius of the chamfer hob in the axial direction of the workpiece holder below the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece having internal gearing and held in the workpiece holder.
The internal hob arm can further possibly be traveled so far through the center opening of the workpiece that the axis of rotation of the tool holder is located by at least 20%, further possibly by at least 30%, below the edge of the gearing in the axial direction of the workpiece holder on the lower side of the workpiece having internal gearing and held in the workpiece holder.
In an embodiment of the present disclosure, the workpiece holder has a cup-shaped recess that permits a traveling of the chamfer hob below the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece facing the cup-shaped recess. The cup-shaped recess of the workpiece holder thus possibly permits the machining of the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece.
The depth of the cup-shaped recess possibly amounts, starting from a support edge for the lower side of the workpiece, to more than 50% of the radius of the chamfer hob, further possibly more than 60%, 70%, or 80% of the radius of the chamfer hob.
The side walls of the cup-shaped recess are further possibly set back so far in a radial direction that part of the radius of the chamfer hob can be arranged below the region of the workpiece not having teeth to machine the edges of the toothed region.
The apparatus is possibly adapted such that the machine axis over which the free end of the internal hob arm can be traveled into the center opening does not itself extend into the center opening of the workpiece. The machine axis is possibly arranged above or next to the workpiece holder. A particularly slim internal hob arm can be provided by this embodiment that is traveled as a whole over one or more axes arranged outside the workpiece. Relatively small internal gearings can hereby also be machined.
The machine axis can be adapted such that it enables a traveling of the internal hob arm in the axial direction of the workpiece holder. It is possibly a linear axis.
In a possible embodiment of the present disclosure, the internal hob arm has no travel axes, but traveling takes place over travel axes of a machining head at which it is arranged.
In an adaptation, the internal hob arm is arranged at a machining head arranged next to or above the workpiece holder and can be moved over it.
The machining head can have a machine axis for moving the internal hob arm in the axial direction of the workpiece holder and/or a pivot axis for pivoting the internal hob arm about a pivot axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the workpiece holder and/or to the axis of rotation of the tool holder and/or a machine axis for traveling the internal hob arm in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the workpiece holder and/or perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tool holder. The machine axes are possibly NC axes that are moved via a control of the machine.
The machining head is possibly arranged at a machine column that is arranged next to the workpiece holder on a machine bed and that provides the travel axes.
The shape of the internal hob arm is initially not further defined within the framework of the present disclosure and is selected such that the free end of the internal hob arm or the tool holder together with the tool arranged thereat can dip into the center opening or can be led through the center opening by means of a traveling of the internal hob arm. The internal hob arm can be pivoted inwardly via the pivot axis of the apparatus in accordance with the helix angle of the gearing and with the lead angle of the tool without colliding with the internal gearing.
Internal hob arms of different sizes for holding different tools having different diameters can be provided for adaptation to different diameters of internal gearings. These arms can be designed as swappable within the apparatus via a suitable interface.
In an embodiment, the internal hob arm also at least extends in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the tool holder. The internal hob arm is furthermore possibly arranged or can be arranged by traveling a travel axis of the apparatus such that it also extends at least in the axial direction of the workpiece holder.
The main axis of the internal hob arm possibly extends perpendicular to the axial direction of the tool holder. The internal hob arm is further possibly arranged or can be arranged by traveling the machine axis, possibly a travel axis and/or pivot axis, of the apparatus such that the main axis of the internal hob arm extends at an angle to the axial direction of the workpiece holder which results from the helix angle of the internal gearing and the lead angle of the tool and/or that the main axis of the internal hob arm extends in an angular range of ±30°, possibly of 15°, to the axial direction of the workpiece holder.
In an embodiment of the present disclosure, the internal hob arm is arranged at a mount. It possibly extends, starting from a machining head arranged next to the workpiece holder, perpendicular to the axial direction of the tool holder and to the axial direction of the workpiece holder. Alternatively or additionally, the internal hob arm can form a hook shape together with the mount so that it extends spaced apart from the machining head. The drive of the tool holder is further possibly arranged at the mount.
In an embodiment of the present disclosure, a drivetrain is provided in the internal hob arm that connects a drive arranged at the body side through the internal hob arm to the tool holder arranged at the internal hob arm. The drive hereby no longer has to be arranged directly in the region of the tool holder and hereby no longer forms any interference contour.
The drivetrain can have a plurality of gears that mesh with one another and that are arranged along the internal hob arm. Further alternatively or additionally, the drivetrain can have a belt drive and/or chain drive extending within the internal hob arm.
The internal hob arm is designed in accordance with the disclosure such that it permits an engagement between the chamfer hob and the edge of the workpiece to be machined. It possibly has a relatively slim construction shape for this purpose.
The tool arbor of the tool holder may only carry a chamfer hob. The width of the internal hob arm, including the tool arbor, is hereby reduced since only a short tool arbor is required.
In a possible embodiment of the present disclosure, the width of a tool arbor amounts to less than 5 times the width of the chamfer hob, further possibly less than 3 times the width of the chamfer hob.
In a possible embodiment of the present disclosure, the width of the internal hob arm, including the width of the tool arbor, along the axis of the tool holder amounts to less than 10 times, possibly less than 5 times, the width of the chamfer hob. Alternatively or additionally, the width of the internal hob arm, including the tool arbor, along the axis of the tool holder can amount to less than 50% of the internal diameter of the gearing of the workpiece to be machined.
In a possible embodiment of the present disclosure, the maximum extent of the interference edge formed by the tool holder and/or by the free end of the internal hob arm, starting from a plane extending through the axis of rotation of the tool holder, is at least 10% smaller toward one side than the radius of a chamfer hob held in the tool holder, possibly at least 20% smaller, and further possibly at least 25% smaller.
The plane from which the distance from the interference edge is determined can be a center plane of the internal hob arm. The plane can extend in parallel with the axis of rotation of the workpiece in a possible embodiment. Alternatively, however, a plane inclined toward the axis of rotation of the workpiece holder can be used as the reference plane.
In an embodiment of the present disclosure, the apparatus has a sensor for threading and/or meshing the chamfer hob into the internal gearing of the workpiece.
Such a sensor is possibly required when the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure is designed as a stand-alone arrangement or when the workpiece whose edges are to be chamfered was previously arranged in a different workpiece holder during the manufacture of the gearing and is, for example, transported to the workpiece holder of the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure via a workpiece changer since in this case the position of the gearing relative to the apparatus is not known. It is possibly a contactless sensor. An inductive sensor and/or an optical sensor can be used, for example.
The sensor is possibly arranged at the internal hob arm. The sensor arranged at the internal hob arm is possibly traveled by means of the internal hob arm toward the gearing for determining the location of the gearing at the workpiece and the workpiece is rotated past the sensor via the workpiece holder. The location of the gearing can hereby be determined, for example by detecting the location of the tips.
The sensor is possibly arranged above or below the tool holder at the internal hob arm so that the chamfer hob does not form an interference edge when traveling the sensor to the gearing. The sensor can possibly dip into the center opening of the gearing by means of the internal hob arm and/or can be traveled toward the internal gearing. The sensor is possibly arranged below the tool holder at the free end of the internal hob.
In alternative embodiments, the sensor could, however, also be arranged at a separate arm for threading in and/or meshing the chamfer hob and is traveled into the internal gearing via said separate arm. An arrangement of the sensor outside the gearing would, for example, furthermore also be conceivable on the use of optical sensors.
The apparatus in accordance with the disclosure possibly allows at least the machining of the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece, possibly in that the free end of the internal hob arm together with the tool holder is traveled through the center opening of the workpiece formed by the internal gearing from the upper side of the workpiece to the lower side of the workpiece.
The apparatus in accordance with the disclosure can only be usable for machining the edge of the gearing on a front side of the workpiece in one possible embodiment. A further apparatus, that does not necessarily have to be designed in accordance with the disclosure, would then be used for machining the other edge of the workpiece.
In an alternative embodiment of the present disclosure, the apparatus is, however, configured such that it permits both the machining of the edge of the gearing on the upper side and on the lower side of the workpiece.
In the following, different embodiments of the present disclosure will now be described that possibly enable a machining of the edge of the gearing both on the upper side and on the lower side of the workpiece.
In a first embodiment, the apparatus comprises two tool holders for holding chamfer hobs, possibly chamfer cut hobs. A chamfer hob held in the one tool holder is possibly used for machining the edge of the gearing on the lower side; a chamfer hob held in the other tool holder is used for machining the edge of the gearing on the upper side.
The use of two tool holders and thus of two chamfer hobs for the machining of the edge at the upper side and at the lower side of the workpiece is possibly of advantage when different chamfer hobs have to be used for the upper side and the lower side due to the geometry of the workpiece. Two tool holders and/or two separate chamfer hobs are possibly used with conical workpieces or with workpieces having differently designed front surfaces at the gearing.
The use of two tool holders and thus of two chamfer hobs can also be advantageous when two different workpieces are to be alternately machined. The one chamfer hob is then used for chamfering the first workpiece and the other for chamfering the second workpiece.
The two tool holders are possibly travelable via at least one common machine axis. The construction effort is hereby reduced. The tool holders are particularly possibly travelable via a plurality of common machine axes. The plurality of tool holders can possibly be arranged at the same machining head.
The two tool holders are not travelable relative to one another in a possible embodiment of the present disclosure and are possibly rigidly arranged at a machining head.
The axes of rotation of the two tool holders possibly extend in parallel with one another.
The two tool holders are possibly drivable with reverse directions of rotation. The use of reverse directions of rotation for the two tool holders and thus for machining the edge on the upper side and on the lower side permits the machining of the upper side and of the lower side of the workpiece with the same cutting direction between the tool and the gearing in an embodiment. This has the effect that the burrs remaining on chamfering either remain at the front sides of the gearing on both sides or remain in the interior of the gearing on both sides.
In a first alternative, the two tool holders are arranged at the same internal hob arm. The two tool holders can possibly be arranged above one another along the internal hob arm.
The lower tool holder can possibly thus be arranged below the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece and the upper tool holder can be arranged above the edge of the gearing on the upper side of the workpiece during the chamfering of the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece and/or during the chamfering of the edge of the gearing on the upper side, with the internal hob arm extending through the center opening of the workpiece.
A chamber hob arranged in one of the tool holders can initially be brought into engagement with the one edge and then, by a traveling of the internal hob arm in the axial direction of the workpiece holder, a chamfer hob held in the other tool holder can be brought into engagement with the other edge.
In a second alternative, the two tool holders are arranged at separate internal hob arms. They are possibly arranged spaced apart from one another at a machining head in the axial direction of the tool holders. The internal hob arms possibly extend in parallel with one another, i.e. their main axes are aligned in parallel with one another.
The arrangement of the two internal hob arms and of the tool holders possibly takes place such that, on the machining of an edge of the workpiece by a chamfer hob arranged at the one internal hob arm, the other internal hob arm is arranged outside the workpiece, and vice versa.
The edge of the gearing on the lower side is possibly machined by a chamfer hob arranged at the one internal hob arm and the edge of the gearing on the upper side of the workpiece is possibly machined by a chamfer hob arranged at the other internal hob arm.
Alternatively or additionally, the two separate internal hob arms can, however, also be used when two different workpieces should be able to be machined without a tool change. In this case, a chamfer hob arranged at the internal hob arm can be used for machining both the edge of the upper side and the edge of the lower side of the one workpiece and a chamfer hob arranged at the other internal hob arm can be used for machining both the edge at the upper side and the edge at the lower side of the other workpiece.
In this case, internal hob arms of different geometries and/or construction sizes can also be provided, with the internal hob arms serving the holding of chamfer hobs having diameters of different sizes for machining internal gearings having different internal diameters and/or with the internal hob arms having different lengths to machine internal gearings in which the toothed region or regions is/are arranged at different depths in the workpiece. This can possibly also take place in each case as will be described in more detail in the following with respect to the second independent aspect of the present disclosure.
In a further embodiment of the present disclosure, the tool holder is rotatable about 180° via a pivot axis perpendicular to its axis of rotation. The pivot axis is possibly arranged at the internal hob arm. The pivot axis can possibly enable a pivoting of a lower part of the internal hob arm with the workpiece holder with respect to an upper part of the internal hob arm or with respect to a connection to the mount. The pivot axis possibly extends in parallel with the main axis of the internal hob arm and/or intersects the axis of rotation of the tool holder. The pivot axis further possibly extends in parallel with the axis of rotation of the workpiece holder when the axis of rotation of the tool holder stands perpendicular thereon. A chamfer machining of the edges on the upper side and on the lower side of the workpiece possibly takes place with a tool holder pivoted about 180° and with the same direction of rotation of the workpiece holder to obtain the same cutting direction with respect to the workpiece.
In a second independent aspect, the present disclosure comprises an apparatus for chamfering at least one front-side edge of the gearing of a toothed workpiece that has at least one rotatably supported workpiece holder for holding the workpiece and at least one rotatably supported tool holder for holding a chamfer hob, possibly a chamfer cut hob, with the tool holder being travelable over at least one machine axis relative to the workpiece holder. Provision is made in accordance with the second aspect that the apparatus permits a chamfering of the edges of the gearing on both front sides of the workpiece by the same chamfer hob in that a chamfer hob held in the tool holder is brought into engagement with an edge region of a first side of the workpiece in a first radial direction with respect to the axis of rotation of the workpiece and, by traveling the tool holder relative to the workpiece holder, is brought into engagement with a radially oppositely disposed edge region of the second side of the workpiece in a second radial direction with respect to the axial direction of the workpiece holder.
In addition to a travel by which the chamfer hob is brought into engagement with the second edge region, a pivoting of the tool holder possibly takes place about a pivot axis that extends perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tool holder and/or of the workpiece holder. An adaptation of the alignment between the chamfer hob and the workpiece can hereby possibly be carried out to the lead angle of the chamfer hob and/or to the helix angle of the gearing.
Such a traveling of the chamfer hob to bring it into engagement with the edges of the gearing at the upper side and at the lower side of the workpiece in possibly opposite radial directions is possible both with internal gearings and with external gearings.
The chamfering of the edge of the gearing on the upper side of the workpiece possibly takes place with the same direction of rotation of the tool as the chamfering of the edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece. The direction of rotation of the workpiece is, however, possibly reversed. The tool hereby has the cutting direction with respect to the gearing both for the upper side and for the lower side. Work is possibly carried out both on the upper side and on the lower side either with a cutting direction out of the gearing or with a cutting direction into the gearing. The burrs remaining after the chamfering at the upper side and at the lower side are hereby each arranged the same. i.e. either at the front side or in the region of the gearing.
The tool holder is possibly arranged at a hob arm, with a chamfer hob held in the tool holder being accessible from two sides disposed opposite one another with respect to the axis of rotation of the tool holder so that it can be brought into engagement at the first side with the edge region of the gearing on the upper side of the workpiece and at the second side with the edge region of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece. The radius of the chamfer tool possibly projects at both sides over the tool holder and the hob arm for this purpose.
The tool holder can possibly be traveled relative to the workpiece holder by traveling the hob arm. On the machining of workpieces having outer gearings in accordance with the second aspect, the tool holder has to be traveled together with the chamfer hob around the workpiece after the chamfering of an edge region on one side. This can take place by a travel in the axial direction of the workpiece holder with a one-sided clamping of the workpiece and by a travel of the tool holder in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the workpiece holder.
The apparatus in accordance with the second aspect is, however, possibly used for chamfering internal gearings. A traveling of the tool holder together with the chamfer hob from the first engagement position to the second engagement position is particularly simple here since the chamfer hob only has to be traveled in the radial and axial directions through the center opening of the gearing for this purpose. This can possibly be done by a traveling of the tool holder together with the chamfer hob in the radial direction toward the axis of rotation of the workpiece holder and, with an additional, optionally superposed, movement of the tool holder together with the chamfer hob in the direction of the axis of rotation of the tool holder.
The apparatus in accordance with the first and second aspects of the disclosure may be implemented independently of one another. However, both aspects are possibly implemented together in a single apparatus. An apparatus in accordance with the second aspect can therefore possibly have an internal hob arm for machining internal gearings in accordance with the first aspect.
The apparatus in accordance with the disclosure are typically used in high volume production and possibly in mass production. The machining of the workpieces and thus also the chamfering process in this case take place in an automated manner by the control of the apparatus.
The apparatus in accordance with the disclosure therefore may have a control for an automatic control of the machine axes of the apparatus for chamfering the edge of the gearing on at least one front side and possibly on both front sides of a workpiece.
The control of the apparatus is possibly programmed such that the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure may automatically carry out the steps described above with respect to their operation and/or use. The control possibly has a microprocessor and a memory in which a control program for controlling the apparatus is stored which is worked through by the microprocessor.
The present disclosure includes the apparatus described in more detail above that is suitable for holding a chamfer hob and possibly a chamfer cut hob in the tool holder and for carrying out the above-described applications.
The present disclosure, however, likewise comprises an apparatus such as has been described above in which at least one chamfer hob is held in the tool holder or in which with a plurality of tool holders respective chamfer hobs are held therein. Chamfer cut hobs are possibly held in the tool holder or tool holders.
The present disclosure further relates to a gear manufacturing machining center having an apparatus such as was described above, a gear cutting machine, and a workpiece changer. The gear cutting machine is possibly a machine for machining internal gearings, possibly a milling machine and/or a chamfer cut deburring device or a skiving machine.
The gear manufacturing machining and the chamfering of the workpieces possibly take place in the gear manufacturing machining center. Workpieces gear manufactured by the gear manufacturing machine are possibly transported via the workpiece changer to the apparatus for chamfering in accordance with the present disclosure to be chamfered, while the next workpiece is already being gear manufactured on the gear manufacturing machine. A chamfering of the workpiece is also conceivable between a rough machining step and a fine machining step for which purpose the workpiece is possibly traveled from the gear manufacturing machine to the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure and back again.
The workpiece changer is possibly a ring automation, with further possibly the apparatus for chamfering in accordance with the disclosure and the gear manufacturing machine being arranged at different angular positions of the ring automation.
The gear manufacturing machine and the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure possibly have separate workpiece holders. The workpiece changer in this case changes a workpiece after the gear manufacturing machining of the gear manufacturing machine from the workpiece holder there to the workpiece holder of the apparatus for chamfering in accordance with the disclosure.
In an alternative embodiment, the gear manufacturing machining center can, however, also have a plurality of workpiece holders in which the workpieces remain for the gear manufacturing machining and the chamfer machining. In this case, the workpiece holders are possibly moved from the gear manufacturing machine to the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure and/or vice versa.
The workpiece changer is possibly used to place workpieces from an external transport path or from other machining stations onto the workpiece holder or workpiece holders and to remove them therefrom.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present disclosure, the apparatus in accordance with the disclosure can also be designed as a separate machine. It possibly receives toothed workpieces from a transport path and/or from an automation to chamfer machine them. The correspondingly machined workpieces are then possibly again transferred to a transport path and/or automation again.
The present disclosure further comprises in accordance with the first aspect a method of chamfering at least one front-side edge of the gearing of a workpiece having internal gearing by a chamfer hob, possibly a chamfer cut hob, held in a rotatably supported tool holder. Provision is made in accordance with the disclosure that the tool holder is arranged at an internal hob arm whose free end is traveled at least partly for chamfer machining into the center opening formed by the gear machining of the workpiece. The tool holder is possibly traveled through the center opening of the workpiece by traveling the internal hob arm to bring the chamfer hob into engagement with an edge of the gearing on the lower side of the workpiece.
The method in accordance with the disclosure possibly takes place as has already been described in more detail above with respect to the first aspect of the present disclosure. The method in accordance with the disclosure can possibly be carried out by an apparatus such as has been described above with respect to the first aspect.
The present disclosure further comprises in accordance with the second aspect a method of chamfering at least one front-side edge of the gearing of a toothed workpiece by a chamfer hob, possibly a chamfer cut hob, held in a tool holder, wherein as part of the method in accordance with the disclosure a chamfering of the edges of the gearing takes place with the same chamfer hob on both front sides of the workpiece in that a chamfer hob held in the tool holder is brought into engagement with an edge region of a first side of the workpiece in a direction that is the first radial direction with respect to the axis of the workpiece and is brought into engagement with a radially oppositely disposed edge region of the second side of the workpiece by traveling the tool holder relative to the workpiece in a direction that is the second radial direction with respect to the axial direction of the workpiece.
The method possibly takes place such as was presented in more detail above with respect to the apparatus in accordance with the second aspect of the present disclosure. The method in accordance with the disclosure possibly takes place using an apparatus in accordance with the second aspect. The method in accordance with the disclosure in accordance with the second aspect can also be used both for the chamfering of external gearings and for the chamfering of internal gearings.
The methods in accordance with the first and second aspects are possibly combined with one another. The methods and apparatus in accordance with the disclosure are possibly used for chamfering the edges of spur gearings.
The workpieces in accordance with the disclosure are possibly gears, possibly gears having at least one internal gearing. Such gears having an internal gearing possibly have an annular shape, with the internal gearing being arranged at the inner annular surface.
The chamfering possibly takes place in accordance with the present disclosure via a chamfer cut hob. The chamfer cut hob can possibly be designed like the deburring tool that is described in DE 10330474 A1. The chamfering further possibly takes place by means of the chamfer cut hob such as is likewise described in DE 10330474 A1 for the deburring process.
Unlike as shown in DE 10330474 A1, the chamfer cut hob is possibly not clamped on the same tool arbor as part of the current disclosure with the tool that is used to manufacture the gearing, but rather in a separate tool holder, potentially as the only tool in a separate tool holder.
The present disclosure will now be described in more detail with reference to drawings and to embodiments.